


Avengers One-Shots

by xCaptainRogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A bunch of fluffy momants, And Tony names one, But if requested I will do one of charecter death., I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will take requests, Kitens will be in this, Multi, One again Peter's player never broke because I love it, The shipping tags will be added later, There will be no one sidded relationships, They will have dumb names because they are Peter Quills, Who dosen't like fluffy, Yandu will be in this becasue He never died, those are to sad for me to write, who needs sleep?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaptainRogers/pseuds/xCaptainRogers
Summary: This is a story of a bunch of fluffy parings and ships. They will be super cute hopefully I am not the greatest writer but I will try my best is all I can say. Anyways hope you enjoy.





	1. Steve x Bucky

Steve walked next to Bucky who was sitting on the table, he only had the one are now thanks to Tony blowing it off. "Are you sure about this?" Bucky sighed before he spoke, his voice sounded like it was about to brake as he did so. "I can't trust me own mind... So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing... For everybody..."

Steve wanted to scream in that moment _no it's not! What about me!_

But he didn't... Like always he kept his feelings berried, he was good at that when it came to how he felt about Bucky. Plus he would sound so selfish this choice he could tell wasn't easy for Bucky. He didn't need Steve making it any harder for him. But there was that part of Steve that was screaming at him to say something.

He got on the table next to Bucky while they got everything ready for him.

Everything was silent and so were they. Then Bucky broke the silence. "Man the only thing that sucks is I won't be there to give you advice on how to date a girl." Steve looked confused. "What do you mean by that?" "You know you and Sharon? Did the kiss leave your mind already?" Steve smiled it was true he had liked her. But he only kissed her because it felt like the right thing to do. "Yeah I guess I remember."

Bucky smiled and nudged him with his elbow. "Come on it will be good for you. It will keep you from moping around here all the time."

At those words Steve could no longer keep quiet, he had to tell him, he stood up and turned to face him.

"But that's just it Bucky that is most likely all I will do. Your my best friend and I just got you back now I feel like I'm loosing you all over again. And with out telling you how I really feel..." He trailed off at the shock on His friends face... And the love of his life. He backed away shaking his head. "Never mind I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry." Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled Steve back twords himself. "No tell me Steve, you always berry your own wants and needs to keep others happy, yet it always makes you suffer. Don't be selfless for once and tell me."

Steve managed to cast a look up at him and Bucky looked so serious, he sighed and shook his head at first till Bucky gave Steve's hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Bucky... I... I'm in love with you. Have been for so long, it always made me so jealous seeing you with some new girl clinging to you. But you were also my friend I didn't want to tell you and then have things messed up between us because it didn't work out.-" 

He was cut off by Bucky yanking Steve twords him and and smashing their lips together. He kept him there effectively by putting his hand behind Steve's neck and pulling him closer. Steve didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He had wanted this for years. He slid his hands around Bucky's waist while Bucky's hand moved to his hair. After a minute they both pulled away both males blushing fiercely as they did so.

"I love you to." Bucky spoke at last.

"Bucky we are ready for you now." They both sighed and Steve pulled away and let Bucky slid off the table. He stepped into the chamber and as the Doctors strapped him in. Their eyes meet one last time. This time both filled with the love they have kept for each other for so long and were only able to express just now. Steve felt tears prick his eyes as the chamber began to slide close. Bucky then closed his eyes and looked upward. Steve's heart broke. As the ice began to fill the chamber it his him just now what that had meant.

Bucky had made sure Steve was the last thing he saw.


	2. Thor x Peter Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything in this chapter besides Quill's lineage and how they find Thor but everything else is made up for the purpose of this One-Shot.

They got the stranger in his ship. Peter could tell just by touching him this was not a man to mess around with, some parts of his Celestial heritage remained even though Ego was dead. He may not like it but he was stuck with it. Mantis on Peter's warning to be careful put her hand on his forehead, her antennas began to glow and she commanded the stranger wake up.

Blue eyes snapped open and the stranger in a frenzied panic almost attacked her. They all jumped away and were on the defensive, the stranger stood up and he looked like a giant in the tiny ship. "Who are you people?" The accent was unfamiliar to Peter's ears but he stepped forward cautiously. "Hey dude it's okay were not bad guys okay? My name is Peter Quill I'm the leader of these guys. We won't hurt you I promise." The stranger listened carefully to his words then relaxed slightly.

After some talking they figured out he was an Asguardian, their prince no less. They went to that place since the Bifrost was the quickest way to Earth. While talking to the gate keeper Peter had been standing next to Thor. They barely touched and Thor jumped back slightly and away from Peter. Peter stared at him confused but when he saw the look on Thor's face as he stared at him Bitter understanding crossed him.

He lowered his head slightly and stepped away from the Asguardian who now looked guilty. He looked about to say something till the gate keeper spoke up again. "Are you ready I think the Bifrost can transport your ship. It will take a little longer to get to Earth then normal though."

Peter nodded "yeah were ready."

 

\---------- 

 

The whole time they brought Thor to Earth and the Avengers tower Peter did him a favor and continually avoided touching him. This seemed to however aggravate Thor and now Peter was totally confused. What did he want from him? He was now on the balcony one of many in Avengers Tower the Guardian of the Galaxy agreed to help with the threat of Thanos considering it DID affect the Galaxy. Gamora was in there giving them all the info she knew about Thanos and the Black Oder. He knew he should be in there but he needed to clear his head.

The door opened and he felt the presence of Thor and sighed. Turning to face him as the Asguardian leaned against the railing as well. Peter Shifted slightly away from him and he caught that familiar scowl. Peter sighed and looked over. "Is there a reason scowl every time I'm doing you a favor and NOT touch you?"

Thor looked over "I didn't jump because of your heritage as a half Celestial there is a different reason." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I do not judge one by their blood."

Peter let his guard down slightly the words that came out of this mans mouth were the most honest he has ever heard his whole life. Thor seemed to since he was making leeway so he continued.

"There is something you and I share dew to what we are." Peter laughed "I honestly don't know much about being a Celestial my father didn't share much with me so please continue."

Thor smiled "my father told me then it is very rare for one of us to do but when touched by the right person there is a connection that marks them as your... As your sole mate... I never believed him till... Till I meat you today..."

Peter turned to face him one elbow still on the railing. "So let me get this strait, you jumped away from me earlier not because the presence of a hybrid Celestial... But because a once in a life time chance encounter that marks us... As sole mates?" Thor smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly. "Hey if you don't trust my word try for yourself." He held out his hand for Peter who hesitated and gave Thor a questioning look. "I won't freak out again I promise."

Something in his voice made Peter trust him and he slowly reached over and brushed the Thunder God's fingers. He didn't feel anything at first there was a slight tingle in his chest. Upon feeling he gasped and drew away. Witch made Thor laugh but waited patiently again. He tried again and this time he didn't draw away since he knew what to expect. The more contact between them the feeling grew stronger. By now their hands were interlocked and they stared at each other. 

"So... You were right."

Thor smiled and Peter for the first time really paid attention and just realized how beautiful it was.

"Lord of the Stars I will admit even upon first seeing I was slightly drawn to you. You are rather stunning for a Human. Much less a Male."

Peter blushed slightly at the comment this guy seemed to know exactly what to say to brake the walls he so carefully build around his heart. The only ones capable of that were the Guardians and even THEY took time to do so. He hadn't even known this guy for twenty four hours and he was already drawing so near to him.

"Well thanks for the comment but it's going to take more then that to land with me." Thor's smile grew cocky "I doubt that." Peter raised an eye brow "really you think so?" Thor with their hands still interlocked pulled Peter closer. "I know so." Peter looked at his feet and sighed oh how he hated but loved they way he spoke to him. Every time he tried to draw himself away he somehow ended up closer to him and unbeknownst to him their faces were now only inches apart. 

Peter tried to scowl but failed miserably. "You know I have a new policy to NOT kiss someone I meet within the twenty four hour limit." Thor smiled drawing ever so slightly closer "Yes but can't you make one exception?" He thought for a moment then decided to role with the moment and Peter closed the distance between them as his response. The kiss was short but so full of passion it took his breath away rather quickly. They broke apart both a blushing mess "so... " Peter tried to brake the silence but didn't really know what to say. "Peter?"

Thor spoke and made Peter look at him Thor's index finger curled under Peter's chin and his thumb brushed against Peter's bottom lip. "If you will allow me... I would love to see where this goes." Peter didn't know what to say. This was the first time someone had ever rendered him speechless this way but since his throat felt so dry he just nodded in response witch made Thor's smile grow. That was something Peter would never get tired of seeing. They soon turned to the balcony railing Peter leaning against the Thor slightly and holding his hand tightly. Thor was running his thumb across the soft skin of his hand witch sent sparks along it as he did so. 

Peter suddenly remembered something his mother once told him. 

_The stars brought my one true love to me, and some day Peter they will for you to._

__He smiled at the thought that she had been right all a long. And the the stars had did just that for her and him and for the first time on a long while he was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awe lol so cute lol fluffiness for the win. The whole sole-mate thing was made up specifically for this one shot lol don't judge me XD.
> 
> lol hope yo enjoyed it.


	3. Bucky x Wanda (Crush?) Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sory this is really short the next one will be longer I promise.

She had been dealing with this for some time, Bucky was awake now and she had been having confusing feelings and dreams about him Every time he would even say hi to her she would turn to a blushing stuttering mess and would end up being so embarrassed she would leave.

She knew she had Bucky concerned but she couldn't tell him. Not when she didn't even know herself what the hell was going on with her. She eventually talked to Clint she seemed to confide in him all the time.

"Well sounds like to me Wanda that you have a crush on the guy." She stared at Clint with wide eyes. "Are you sure? You better now be messing with me." Clint shook his head.

"No I'm not messing with you that would just be rude, I know this is going to be your fist crush on a guy. I would never say that to be rude."

She nodded taking his words seriously now.

Did she really have a crush on Bucky?... That had to be it. With the way she was acting and all what else could it be?

She sighed. how could she have a crush she barely knew the guy. So why? What was it about him? And what about Vision...

That thought banished quickly she was wanted she would never see him again... So what about Bucky... She... She could actually have something with him. I mean they had both been kidnapped by HYDRA and had things done to them against their will.

But she couldn't base it on that no it was something else... She really really need time to figure this out.


	4. Thor x Stephen Strange

Well this was a pickle.... Was the phrase even used anymore? he didn't care at this point. Stephen had joined the Avengers recently and they were in the middle of fighting some alien force he had never heard of. But NO the Stupid Guardians knew everything about these thing and one of the thing they specifically said was not to get cornered...

Well that was exactly they situation Stephen was in now... No one was close enough for help so he had to deal with this on his own. One of the creatures roared at him and lounged as did all the others. Stephen was able to take out many of them before he was overwhelmed.

Now he knew why they said not to get cornered... Suddenly Lightning struck in the air the creatures froze after he second strike in the sky that was loud enough to blast his hear drums. Then some strange flashy beam of light fell from the sky near by and from it bolts of lightning that began to turn the creatures to dust.

He stared wide eyed as they all died at once then out of the light... Came probably the Sexiest man he had ever seen... Yes Stephen Strange was a bisexual that was something anyone rarely knew and holly crap this guy.

He had short blond hair and the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen. And his build... Oh my gosh... The stranger walked his way and offered a hand. He took it gratefully and stood up. "Thanks... I could have handled that." When the stranger chuckled his voice was rather deep and accented as he spoke...

Kind of like and Australian but different. "Sorry but I had heard these things were invading Midgard and they are especially vulnerable to lightning." Midgard?.. Your an Asgardian?" The stranger nodded "my name is Thor yours?" "It's um Stephen Strange what you proffer is up to you and um... Thank you for what you did."

Thor nodded swung his strange hammer in a circle before he flew up to a building and called forth the lightning again. Stephen had been so starstruck he didn't hear the voice on coms. "Well it's about time he showed up what took him so long?"

\----------

They were finally done and the city wasn't so bad off Stephen sighed and opened the eye and rewound time to fix it. Now he had been looking all over for Thor he really needed to talk to him. Once he finally found him he was talking to Tony Stark and he looked rather upset.

Stephen waited patiently till eventually he caught Thor's eye and Thor smiled holding up a finger to indicate he was almost done. Tony looked his way as well and for some reason grinned devilishly and patted Thor on the shoulder before he left.

Stephen watched him go and out of the corner on his eye saw Thor walking twords him. Hi pulse quickening a bit. "So Midgard has sorcerers now?" Stephen sighed "he told you?" Thor nodded "he was filling me in on what I had missed then I asked about you." That surprised him a little.

"Really?" and what surprised him even more was the fact the god of Thunder and son of Odin... Was... Nervous? "Well yeah I... I um... I..." "What is it?" Stephen tilted his head curiously as he asked. "Well It's just that... The first time I was involved with a Midgardian it didn't end so well so I'm a little..."

Stephen laughed as he pieced together what Thor was implying. "Are you trying to ask me on a date or something?" Thor smiled sheepishly and by all that Stephen knew that was holly that smile topped it all. "Well I was coming over to talk about how I could repay you for saving my life but this is much better. Sure I will."

Thor sighed in relief then stepped into Stephen's personal space. "great I look forward to it as well." After a slight brush to Stephens chin from Thor he left. Stephen was a little disappointed but hey this turned out better then expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awe cute lol. 
> 
> Don't worry next one I do of these two will be their date so look forward to that.


	5. Steve x Peter Quill (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on you MUST have seen this coming lol, my two most favorite characters shipped together? Of COURSE i am going to do it.

The Guardians had teamed up with the Avengers for some time now and Steve knew and got along with almost all of them... Except the one he wanted to know... Peter Quill had fascinated Steve from the moment he saw him. And CLEARLY Quill was fascinated by Steve by the way he freaked out meeting Captain America for the first time and by how every time they interacted he would clearly be flirting with him. Witch just made Steve embarrassed.

 

The others would just laugh and shrug it off especially the Guardians who just kept claiming he was a flirt and he did this all the time. Steve however was now looking for said apparent flirt witch he found him sitting in a chair a cup of something steaming in his hand. Though h was so engrossed in the magazine he was reading he wasn't even drinking it and of course the ear pieces to his Zune were in his ears. How could he read and listen to music at the same time. He felt a hand on his shoulder jolting Steve from his thoughts. The skin was green so he knew it was Gamora. 

 

She had a knowing smile and tilted her head in Peter's direction. "Go I'll keep everyone out of the living room I swear." He nodded and took a deep nervous breath before walking over and stood hopefully in Peter's line of sight he didn't want to scare him and have him spill his drink. Soon and sure enough Peter's blue eyes looked up with a smile he held up a finger to tell him to wait a second witch Steve nodded.

 

Soon Peter marked his page and closed the magazine and setting it aside he paused the music device and took the ear peaces out and looked up at Steve with his full attention. "Yes oh great Captain America?" Steve snorted and sat down on the near by couch.  "I kind of have a problem I need your help with. "The humor died from Peter's eyes to be replaced with seriousness. Peter held his cup in both hands now and leaned twords Steve an elbow resting in the arm of the chair he was in. 

 

"Okay you have my attention what is it you need help with?" Steve sighed his nerves almost getting the better of him but he really needed to ask. "Well you see there is this person that I really like and... What?" Peter chuckled a little and Steve stared at him confused. "Sorry but I am probably the LAST person you should ask for relationship advice from." Steve actually laughed and shook his head. "No I'm not asking for advice I'm asking for something else." 

 

Peter smiled his blue eyes twinkling beautifully. "Okay then what is it?" Steve took a breath before he continued. "Well the person I like really likes to dance so when I ask them on a date I was kind of thinking of taking them dancing the thing is..." Peter looked serious as Steve trailed off "the thing is what?" "I... Kind of don't know how to dance so... I was wondering of you could show me how. I mean I hear your really good is why I am coming to you for this."

 

Peter looked thoughtful thinking over Steve's words before nodded. "Okay but I need you to be okay and promise a couple of things before I do." Steve nodded and Peter continued. "One, I am going to teach you the way I was taught so you are going to know the lead part and the fallowing part. It kind of gives you a better idea on how to lead when dancing with a partner. Two once we start we do not stop until I say it's okay. And three I can be surprisingly very strict about this, dancing is a hobby and a passion of mine so I take teaching very seriously. You okay with all that?"

 

Steve thought all this over he was serious and this would help him grow closer to the Star-Lord Steve looked over and nodded. Peter's smile turned into a smirk and he grabbed his Zune and stood up. "Well then what are we waiting for Cap, Let's dance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this is going to be a ruff ride for the both of them when Part Two comes out. XD


	6. Bucky x Wanda (Crush?) Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally part two is up XD

She had been thinking over what Clint had told her for weeks all the while growing closer to Bucky. They especially began to talk a lot since she figured out he could speak Russian. Hey at least she could have a conversation with him now with out freaking out or getting flustered even though sometimes when he and her would be talking he would attempt to flirt with her. That of course DID make her flustered.

 

Mainly because she never knew if he was kidding or not, she talked to Steve about it since he knew him so well. He had told her Bucky had always been a flirt with the girls back in their time. Witch just made her cautious as hell about the flirting now. I mean now she didn't know weather he was just flirting to flirt or if it was because he actually liked her. 

 

She was out on the balcony now staring at the sunset of Wakanda. She had to admit it was much better then Sikovoa's probably from years of seclusion so a lot of the nature and stuff was untouched. "Hey." She turned around and was surprised to see Bucky. Mainly because whenever they talked it was in Russian. It was a little weird to hear him speak English. 

 

"Hey what's up?" She turned all the way around to face him now. Bucky stared at her for a moment before walking up and standing next to her. "So I hear you talked to Steve about my flirting." She looked away a little guiltily "sorry..." He laughed a little and smiled. "Wanda if the flirting bothered you you could have told me and I would have stopped." 

 

She looked over at him with a little blush "no its not that it bothered me it's just... I didn't know if you were kidding or not. I.." She trailed off she turned around to stare at the orange sky. It would be easier to tell him if she wasn't looking at him.  "I kind of have a crush on you so that's why the flirting would make me nervous... I kind of have a problem with trusting men. But I find it so easy to trust you. And it scared me a little is all." 

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over to see Bucky smiling down at her. "Wanda I have been flirting because I like you to." She looked at him with shock until he leaned down and was a breath away from kissing her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Wanda closed the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww that was so cute XD


	7. Thor x. Stephen Strange (Accident part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be in a modern setting so no Asgard or any of that. And yes it's another Strange and Thor they are like my second favorite parking so expect a lot of it.

Thor was driving down the road on the way to his appointment his real Estate agent made time out of his schedule to meet with him and show him this house that Thor had his eyes on for a while so he didn't want to be late. Unfortunately it was pouring rain witch normally he didn't mind he was an unusual guy and loved thunderstorms they always fascinated him. But at the moment he really wished the rain would go away. 

 

It kind of made it harder to see when he was driving but fortunately he made it on record time. And it went much better then expected in fact he would be able to move in if a few days. After he signed the paperwork tomarow. On his way to his hotel room he had grabbed takeout for his dinner he just didn't feel like cooking though the whole time he had felt a pair of eyes on him. 

 

He noticed he had been getting much more looks his way since he cut his hair to be shorter it's not that he didn't want the log hair his missed it actually it's just the place his office had transferred him to had a weird thing about hair so he had to cut it short. Anyways back to what he was thinking about he had noticed the guy looking at him on his way out. He had short chestnut colored hair his side burns a little gray on them but he didn't really mind. 

 

The gotie was horribly attractive and this eyes... The two men had stared at each other for a few seconds before Thor had noticed people watching and he grew sheepish under the attention and walked out. He knew most people would call that being shy but he just didn't like it. He needed to be more comfortable in new York first. 

 

Unfortunately it was still raining and it was much worse since he left "shit" He cursed under his breath as he made his way to his car. Now he was driving home and he found d he couldn't get the guy out of his head. Witch really sacked because what we're the odds of ever seeing him again. The memory had hit him suddenly when he was driving. And apparently he had been so distracted that he didn't notice the other driver in his lane. 

 

He tried not to panic as he swerved to get out of the other guys way. Idiot! The same guy fallowed him into the same lane as him and the two cars collided into each other Thor suddenly felt a blinding pain in his right eye and everything was going black around him as he heard the sound of car alarmso and breaking glass. 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

Thor kept falling in and out of countusness and he bearly remembered bright lights and people hovering over him. Till finally he came to in a white room he could only half see where he was his right eye was bandaged up as he noticed when he reached for it. He sighed sitting up. There was a nock on the door and to his surprise the man from the restaurant came through the door. 

 

"Hey." He spoke calmly as he entered what surprised Thor even more was the white doctors cote he wore. "Your..." was all he could get out before the man nodded. "Yeah I know we saw each other two days ago." Thor cute him off "wait two days ago?" The man nodded "you were in a car accident you probably donto remember much do you?" Thor shook his head to confirm he was right. "No I don't..." 

 

"Sorry I never told you my name. Doctor Stephen Strange." Thor smiled a little quite a unusual name." He commented Stephen smiled a little. "As strange as Thor?" His smile grew "that's true." Stephen's face grew serious as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "Your family was informed about what happened and their waiting here. We told them no visitors till you knew what happened. 

 

Thor's smile fell to "what... Happened exactly?" Stephen sighed clearly not looking forward to telling him the news. "Well the accident was pretty bad, the other driver didn't make it..." Thor felt awful had he killed someone unintentionally? But clearly Stephen wasn't done. 

 

"You had a lot of bad injuries to but the worst was your eye. Apparently a rather big piece of glass from one of your cars somehow made it way in your eye. We had to put you through surgery to get it out.... But we weren't able to save your eye either... So we had to take it out before it cause any bad infection that could be worse later on... I'm sorry..." 

 

Thor stared at Stephen with absolute horror and shock. Now the pain made since he stared down at his hands now. Stephen put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry. But your going have to stay here for some time till it's completely heald. Thor nodded blindly and after that Stephen left to give him privacy. As soon as he left Thor layer back just the end bed with a heavy sigh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I realize there are lots of spelling errors but I am doing this on my tablet till I get a decent computer. But I still hope you like it.


End file.
